Conventionally, an air-conditioning apparatus includes a refrigeration cycle formed by connecting a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger in circuit. Such an air-conditioning apparatus includes a sensor configured to detect a temperature of a room in which the air-conditioning apparatus is installed, and performs control to obtain a difference between a setting temperature set by a user and the indoor air temperature detected by the sensor and change a rotation speed of the compressor such that the indoor air temperature reaches the setting temperature.
Specifications of a building where the air-conditioning apparatus is installed are diverse. For example, buildings built in hot areas and cold areas may be formed of building materials excellent in airtightness and thermal insulation. An air conditioning load of such buildings is relatively lower than that of other general buildings. Also, the air conditioning load varies depending on a design of the building and an installation position of the air-conditioning apparatus. Furthermore, even with the same building, the air conditioning load varies depending on an outdoor air condition. Therefore, it is required for the air-conditioning apparatus to appropriately control air-conditioning according to the air conditioning load of an environment in which it is installed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning apparatus that corrects a lower limit value of an operation frequency of a compressor in response to occurrence of thermostat off and performs control to return the lower limit value to the value before correction according to subsequent change in the air conditioning load.